


對話

by JessiJessi



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Friendship/Love, Just want to hear them talk about each other, M/M, Material derived from videos, Real Life, Short & Sweet, encouraging and supportive, soft bois, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiJessi/pseuds/JessiJessi
Summary: Brett在Eddy家裡，兩個人在講對方
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	對話

因為視頻、採訪、和live看多了，編了一個對白。

（Brett在Eddy家裡，兩個人在講對方）

Eddy：  
Brett 很厲害，在uni的時候他拉得好啊……他中學時候贏了很棒的比賽，大學裡也是受大家尊敬的樂手。在學校裡我們一段時間是同一個導師，就有很多可聊。他的想法超超棒！而且想了就會去做做好。TwoSet剛開始就是Brett先提起，一直在堅持……提起從樂團辭職也是。他很負責任啦。我們在一起弄視頻和開live的時候都是他整理好混亂的事務。他也很會講話和表演。不像我（小聲），在台上會膽小、更緊張。

Brett（微笑看Eddy）：喔？

Eddy（低頭）：我得謝謝Brett做這些，為我，啊，為我們，這樣我們兩個一起才能……總之就是很謝謝Brett啦！Brett真的付出了很多很多在我們的project上面，有一段時間他的身體健康受到很大影響。他一工作就會什麼都忘記——不像我會犯懶，哈哈哈。

Brett（看著地板笑）

Eddy：其實我乾過很多壞事啦，但是Brett都會提醒我跟支持我。在剛開始kickstarter的時候要安排時間，要準備電啊攝像機啊這些，他做了大部分，然後還要來安慰我的情緒——我們一般聊很多來互相鼓勵，但是有一段時間我身體很難受沒法控制情緒，都是他放下別的事情來等我，等我準備好。後來在live的時候，也有在我不習慣的講話時候來幫我，替我救場。很早時候還常常會有點嫉妒Brett，但是為什麼又會更加喜歡他！每次都發現，欸，果然還是Brett厲害。然後就馬上星星眼：啊，Brett好棒！

Brett（微笑看地板）

Eddy：現在TwoSet五年，會感覺更加自由一些，多虧Brett。

Brett：我一直覺得勇敢的是Eddy欸。

Eddy：……

Brett：Eddy在鏡頭前面會保留少一些，他的創造總是讓人驚訝到。其實我有時候會覺得我自己有點不夠，跟Eddy在一起的時候。我當然很搞笑很會講話，但是Eddy會……亮一些。

Eddy：哈哈哈是這樣，我們互相羨慕對方。

Brett：嗯。Eddy腦子裡總是有很多意想不到的想法出現。可能就是因為他會保留少一些，讓我更加有勇氣去講話。嗯……Eddy……我最喜歡拍Eddy。他真的太可愛了。喔……（開始對著Eddy笑）

Eddy：（不明所以）所以你笑得這麼好看是因為想逗我笑給你看嗎？

Brett：（不理Eddy）對，Eddy還有一點就是他直覺很敏銳，他自己可能不知道，但是他隨口說的東西都經常是對的。他還有絕對音準，他聰明，還有，他自己不知道他其實很好看。

Eddy：我當然知道我很好看……我也知道我沒那麼好看，不過有迷到你就夠啦。

Brett：你夠啦！！

Eddy：我又說對了……但我想我更喜歡拍你，拍你拉琴。你緊張時拉琴不會被影響到，但我就會被影響到很多——你在鏡頭里發揮真的很酷，很棒，很完美。喔，我真想天天拍你拉琴。

Brett（得意笑）：但我就喜歡看你拉琴被影響到。喔，什麼拍不拍的，我就是喜歡看著妳啦。

Eddy（捂臉笑）：哎喲。你怎麼也這樣。

Brett（大笑，摟住Eddy，靠在Eddy肩膀上）

Brett （笑完了，推推眼鏡要坐回去。）

Eddy：啊！（假聲）別走！（抱在一起）

Brett：嘖嘖嘖（順順Eddy毛）

Eddy：我好累……

Brett：是啊，是啊，真累（順毛）

……

Brett：啊！睡著了?……bro，別在這睡，來起來。

Eddy：鞥！咕嚕咕嚕……

Brett：那好你在這睡，我去收拾一下那間屋（起身去拿被子）

Eddy （安靜下來，好像的確睡著了，臉上還掛著一點笑）

end.


End file.
